


of wreaths and sweets

by sky_reid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, Kid Fic, M/M, Manager Louis, Mild Angst, Photographer Harry, Relationship Study, Sooooooo much fluff, Through the Years, Translation Available, Winter, check author's notes for explanations, how is that not a legit tag tbh, i wanna say it's poetic but it's probably just cheesy, no not the winter soldier ao3 thx not this time, some rly light rly minor angst, the sex is mostly not explicit but err on the side of caution and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_reid/pseuds/sky_reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis' winter holidays over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the au i came up with for [the 1d25days prompt writing challenge on tumblr](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134243681877/25-days-of-christmas-writing-challenge-i-wanted-to) and was originally posted [there](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com/tagged/1d25days). every day (except for day 23 for some reason???? i'll get back to you on that one if we find anything out) we'd get a holidays related prompt and we'd have 24h to write exactly 500 words to it. all but one ([a xmas elves au](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com/post/134592337655/the-xmas-elves-au-you-didnt-know-you-needed) that didn't fit into this story) of the ficlets i wrote for this challenge are included as chapters in this fic plus an additional longer fic i wrote for an anon who liked the 'verse. they are posted here in chronological order, not the order in which they were written.
> 
> i will include additional clarifications/notes/warnings, the description of the prompt and the tumblr link to each ficlet in chapter notes.
> 
> for dedications and thanks you can check [the tumblr post](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com/post/135986475105/of-wreaths-and-sweets-by-skyreid-harry) for this fic.
> 
> translation to russian can be found [here ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3914968)(currently in progress).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis meet on a train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134300056661/day-one-ho-ho-ho-and-welcome-aboard-the-holiday) // [on tumblr](http://captivekinqs.tumblr.com/post/134364078695/theres-a-boy-standing-by-the-open-window-he-has)  
>  the prompt was a train ride and included a photo of a train in snow. i would like to point out that i found out about this challenge really late and wrote this in about 20min so i'd make the deadline and i'm kinda proud of that.

There’s a boy standing by the open window. He has a light grey beanie on, a jacket that doesn’t look warm enough for the weather they’re having and frayed fingerless gloves. He’s drawing on the frosted window, little swirls that Harry doesn’t think mean anything. Or maybe they do to the boy. If they do, Harry wants to know what.

He’s been staring for a while. It’s not very polite, he knows, but it’s hard to tear his eyes away. There’s something about him that makes Harry’s eyes come back to him every time, no matter how many times he tries to look away.

His eyes are as blue as the clear sky on a summer day, but they shine as if there are snowflakes melting in them. The cold stains his cheeks the colour of a pink rose. His lips are bitten red, flecks of dry skin that he picks on every once in a while peeling in the corners. He’s not smiling, hasn’t smiled once since Harry first jumped into the carriage just as the whistle blew in warning and the train lurched into motion. Still there’s something inviting about him, a strange sort of magnetic attraction whose pull Harry can’t resist.

He’s winter. The cold, pale outside of it, the wind and the snow and the biting fresh air. The warm comfort of watching it from the inside, the softness of a favourite blanket, the steam rising from a cup of tea, the delighted screams of children playing outside.

Harry still has his bag, wet with melting snow, resting at his feet. He’s still bundled up in his old coat that needs replacing and the green scarf his grandma knitted him when he was only seven. The train is full, but not so much that Harry couldn’t find a compartment with an empty seat to curl up in if he tried. There’s a book in his bag, dog-eared to page 305, just waiting for him to fish it out and finish it. The snow is still falling silently outside, snowflakes chasing each other in a mad dash to become part of the white blanket covering the ground; he likes to watch them tumble, thinks sometimes they remind him of people, each of them unique up close, but all the same from a distance, each of them following its own path, but ending in the same place, surrounded by others like it, but blending in and getting lost. He’s never claimed to be a poet.

He doesn’t look away.

There’s only a few steps between. They’re so close Harry can see the fanned shadow the boy’s eyelashes cast over his sharp cheekbones, the fog of breath as it leaves his parted lips. Close enough that he knows the exact moment the boy spots him. He blushes furiously and looks away, heart beating faster and gloved hands clenching into fists.

“Hi,” the boy says, his voice a raspy whisper of the northern wind, melted honey.

Harry looks up. “Hello.”


	2. day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year after meeting on the train and not having spoken since, harry and louis run into each other on an ice skating rink in london where they both are for entirely different and unrelated reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134961657482/day-eleven-its-a-picture-prompt-remember-the) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135014788320/thank-you-to-makethisfeellikehomeeee-and)  
>  the prompt was a picture of an ice skating rink in london.
> 
>  
> 
> **includes some minor anxiety on harry's part over coming out for the first time**

Harry hasn’t seen him in over a year, but he still remembers the hours they spent talking when the train broke down in the middle of nowhere, the gentle but sure touch of his hands, the rasp of his voice, the tinkle of his laugh, the colour of his eyes. He doesn’t think he could ever forget even if Louis probably has. He’s everything Harry remembers and more, a pixie boy with magic about him. He makes the blood rush through Harry’s veins, just the glimpse of his happiness enough to make Harry feel warmed from the inside out, to make him forget that he’s been freezing here for almost an hour, waiting for someone who wouldn’t come.

He’s debating texting Gemma to come join him when he feels a hand on his shoulder, burning warm even through his thick coat. He knows somehow who it is even without looking.

He remembers.

“Harry?”

Harry turns around slowly, too aware of the slip and slide of the sharp knives of his skates. He’s already smiling when he looks up and finds Louis looking at him with the same soft fondness from a year ago on his slightly sharper features. “Hi.”

“Thought that was you.” Harry feels like his heart is beating in the rhythm of the lilt of Louis’ accent. “What are you doing here?”

Harry shrugs one shoulder. “Visiting my sister. Getting stood up on a first date.” He thinks maybe he should be embarrassed about that, about coming out all the way to London under the guise of seeing Gemma all to see someone he met online and not even because he thought there might be something between them, but rather to see what it’s like to kiss boys. Everything’s always come so easy with Louis though. They’ve only really known each other a handful of hours and somehow Harry feels like he’s already spent a lifetime trusting him.

“That’s not very nice,” Louis says. “Don’t need her anyway if she’s gonna be like that.”

Harry swallows thickly. No one knows, not yet anyway, not his sister and not his mother and not his best friends back home. “He,” he corrects.

“Don’t need _him_ then,” Louis says easily.

The instant relief that comes with the simple acceptance knocks Harry’s breath out of him. He never expected it to be so important to him. “Yeah,” he breathes, not even sure what he’s replying to.

“Yeah.”

Harry might be reading into it, but Louis looks like he understands, like he gets exactly how Harry’s feeling and it makes a thousand butterflies come alive in Harry’s tummy. He purses his lips, not sure what to say. It’s a strange limbo, this unfounded familiarity he feels with Louis, because he doesn’t know where the boundaries lie, if Louis feels the same.

And then Louis takes his hand and pulls him away from the railing, making him forget any uncertainties and doubts he had. “Come on,” Louis says, “I’ll be your date for tonight.”


	3. day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a year after running into each other again, harry and louis are celebrating the holidays together for the first time. they've only been dating for a couple of months, they're having dinner together at harry's place a couple of days before christmas because they'll both be with their families for the actual holidays, and louis doesn't have a gift for harry yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134824643257/day-nine-its-a-story-intro-prompt) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134886661700/louis-double-checks-his-wallet-687-that-is)  
>  the first sentence of the story (names omitted) was given to us. i changed the tense from past to present and converted the amount of usd to gbp.

Louis double checks his wallet. £6.87 – that is all the money he has to buy Christmas gifts for Harry. He curses. He’s always been bad with money, never known how to save or spend responsibly, but he’s never been this bad. He’s never been days away from Christmas and with less than 10 quid to his name. At least he’s already paid rent and bought gifts for everyone else.

He looks at the mug in his hand. It’s plain white, with a personified Christmas tree painted on and a caption _fab-yule-ous_ in black block letters. Louis hated it on sight. And yet, he can somehow just imagine Harry right there with him, picking it up and brandishing it proudly, giggling at the pun. It’s cheesy and it’s fun and it’s almost kind of cute and it’s six whole pounds which is almost all the money Louis has. He sighs and proceeds to the register.

It doesn’t hit him until he’s walking across the car park with his mug all boxed up and ready to be packed (in reused crinkly paper from last year because Louis didn’t have enough to buy a roll) that he actually did that. He actually just bought his boyfriend of barely a few months an awful mug for their first Christmas together.

The thing is, Harry is kind of lovely. Louis just _knows_ Harry’s probably already bought him something amazing and romantic and not actually a joke. He’s probably already decorated and picked out the recipe he’ll be making. Meanwhile, here Louis is with a mug and a bad pun. He really should’ve gone with his original idea and just got a cheap bottle of red from Tesco. At least then they could get drunk and maybe Harry would forget that Louis is an awful gift-giver and wouldn’t break up with him.

Louis looks back at the shop. It’s too late to change his mind now, 87 pence isn’t going to buy him anything. He hugs his jacket closer and heads home, hoping he gets another Christmas with Harry to redeem himself.

(And if Louis’ hands shake while Harry unwraps the clumsily taped paper, and if his cheeks burn with more than just alcohol, and if he can’t look away from his own fuzzy socks, and if his heart beats so hard it drowns out the music in his ears… Well. Nobody has to know.

And if Harry laughs that silly barking laugh of his, and if he kisses his _thank you_ s onto Louis’ lips all soft and gentle, and if he chuckles every time he washes that mug, and if he uses it every Christmas season for years to come until the handle’s broken off and the rim is chipped in several places and their daughter knocks it over one morning from the coffee table on her mad crawl towards Louis breaking it right down the middle, and if Harry keeps the piece that still has the letters on it, faded and barely legible… Well.)


	4. day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry's side of the story from the previous chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135812646802/day-twenty-fourlast-minute-christmas-shopping) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135914256715/harrys-side-of-this-harry-looks-frantically)  
>  the prompt was last-minute christmas shopping.

Harry looks frantically around the store. The speakers boom with the announcement of closing time being in ten minutes and his basket is still empty. He’s starting to feel uneasy with the panic of going back empty-handed. He was supposed to have a few more days before Louis stopped by on his drive home for an evening so they could celebrate Christmas early since they’d both be with their families over the actual holidays. It’s the first time they’re celebrating anything major since getting together, having missed out on Valentine’s Day and sure, it’s not _actually_ Louis’ birthday _or_ Christmas, but some years down the line when Harry talks about their first Christmas together, this is the one he’s going to remember.

And he doesn’t have a gift.

He could probably get away with it too; he’s the one kicking out his entire family for the evening to ensure some privacy and a place for them to be _and_ provide the food and drinks. He doesn’t think Louis would hold it against him if he presented that as his gift.

The thing is, Louis deserves more. He deserves to be taken out to a restaurant, he deserves an expensive, unique gift, he deserves someone to hold his hand and kiss him in the snow and take care of him for the night. He deserves everything. He deserves _better_. And Harry is scared that he’s going to realise that soon.

Ever since they got together, Harry’s been a little unsteady on his feet. They fell into a friendship so easily and everything about it felt so natural that Harry didn’t expect the transition from there to a relationship to be awkward. It’s a pause in the conversation where there wasn’t one before or a split-second of doubt before he touches Louis or the niggling suspicion that he’s doing something wrong because he doesn’t have the experience Louis does; it’s nothing major, but it’s enough to leave Harry feeling untethered every time he thinks about it.

So maybe it’s overcompensating. It doesn’t change the fact that he wants to get Louis the perfect gift.

And what he ends up with is a pair of black fingerless gloves that he grabs off a shelf desperately when he hears the five-minute warning, not unlike the ones he (wilfully) forgot to return before he got off the train the day they met. Great.

(Louis wears them as he’s driving off, when he meets Harry next, his first day back in class. He wears them when he takes Harry out for the first time in Manchester and when they’re signing the lease on their first apartment. He wears them when he doesn’t ask Harry to marry him on the Ferris wheel in London and he wears them a few weeks later when he does ask entirely out of the blue. He wears them until they fall apart when a thread gets caught in the rope cut into Harry’s wedding ring. He never wears any other pair.)


	5. day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one year later, harry and louis text each other while celebrating christmas apart once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134622066544/day-six-today-is-a-musical-prompt-and-sung-by) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134689744420/harrys-phone-vibrates-in-the-middle-of-dinner)  
>  the prompt was bon jovi's version of _please come home for christmas_

Harry’s phone vibrates in the middle of dinner. His mum doesn’t like him to check it while they’re eating, says meals are a time for family to be together and bond especially now that both her children live away from home, but he can’t help fishing it out and glancing at it under the table while she’s not paying attention.

_the girls r asking abt u_

Harry smiles at the screen. The background of their conversation is a cheesy photo Zayn took of them one night at the pub, blurry and in bad lighting, Louis on Harry’s lap, hands in his hair as they kissed wine off each other’s lips. It’s one of their first photos as a couple and it’s still one of Harry’s favourites. He glances up, finds his mum still deeply immersed in conversation with Gemma.

He quickly types out, **what did you tell them?**

_we broke up and thats why u didnt want to come. i think the twins r abt to cry_

Harry covers up a laugh with a cough. Badly. His mum and Gemma look at him, creepily similar frowns on both their faces. Robin seems awfully invested in his plate now that Harry thinks about it. He figures his best bet is to smile and shove as much food in his mouth as possible. As soon as he’s sure no one is looking at him, he takes his phone out again.

**tell them I still love them despite their brother being an arse**

_bit young for u arent they_

Harry scrunches up his nose. **gross lou**

_they say they love u too. maybe its a good thing u didnt come my family would disown me and adopt u instead_

**don’t have to disown you to adopt me** , Harry points out.

_tru but wouldnt we be brothers then? is incest a kink for u? i feel like this is something i should know_

**what if it is?**

_…….i can work around that_

“That boy must be pretty special if you are willing to risk Mum’s wrath to text him during dinner.”

Harry’s head snaps up so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t sprain something. Gemma is smirking at him from across the table and his mum is looking at him with a strange expression on her face, three parts exasperated and two parts amused.

He blushes. “Um.” His phone chooses that moment to vibrate again, startling him and making him almost jump out of his seat; Gemma and Robin start laughing and his mum sighs. “Sorry,” he mumbles. He still can’t resist checking the text.

_wish u were here_

It’s not even that big of a statement. They’ve said much more meaningful things to each other. Harry’s breath still catches.  **yeah. me too.**

_next yr well work something out_

**next year**

He looks up to find Gemma smirking. His mum rolls her eyes. Fondly, he thinks. “Maybe next year we can all celebrate together. At least then you won’t have to text at the table.”


	6. day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another phone conversation from when they're celebrating apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135285570534/day-sixteen-its-a-word-prompt-with-a-theme) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135353183470/what-do-you-want-for-christmas-louis-asks-idly)  
>  the prompt was to use the words _giving, charity_ and _peace_

“What do you want for Christmas?” Louis asks, idly leafing through an old biology notebook he found under the bed. Very little of what he can still make out on the pages is actually biology, most of it messy doodles or inane notes written over the margins in a variety of handwritings, each one more illegible than the previous.

 _“World peace,”_ Harry replies as if on cue, giggling halfway through. _“An end to poverty and hunger. Accessible healthcare for all.”_

Louis puts a hand over his mouth so Harry can’t hear him starting to laugh; he wants to sound annoyed, but his voice comes out fond and amused when he asks, “The disappearance of racism and misogyny and homophobia?”

He can hear the grin in Harry’s voice when he replies, _“Yep, that too. You know, the regular.”_

Louis rolls onto his back. The glow-in-the-dark stars he stuck up onto his ceiling when he was six are still mostly there. “Just that?” 

_“Well, I’m open to suggestions.”_

“How about something I could actually get you?”

Harry is silent for so long Louis has to check the screen of his phone to see if the line is still connected. He fidgets with the frayed sleeve of his hoodie, listening for the cadence of Harry’s breath on the other side and waiting for him to say something. Finally, he hears Harry take in a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh. _“Want you here, with me. Sleeping in my bed, kissing me at midnight, holding my hand under the table at dinner.”_

Louis’ breath catches in his throat. It’s such a simple, honest answer; the strength of raw emotion that overwhelms him is surprising. “Yeah,” he says slowly, voice a little rough. “I want that too.” He has to remind himself that his mum needs him home this year, that she’s pregnant and Dan is away and Lottie can’t handle everything on her own and driving down to Holmes Chapel to surprise Harry isn’t a good idea. He pulls on a loose thread absently until it breaks.

_“Next year.”_

“Yeah, next year.” He clears his throat. “So do you wanna Skype maybe?”

The crackle of static when Harry huffs is deafeningly loud. _“Can’t. Gems and I are leaving for that charity drive thing soon.”_

“Oh, right. Proper philanthropists, the two of you.”

Harry’s laugh sends a pleasant jolt through Louis’ entire body. _“You know us, our favourite gift is the gift of giving,”_ Harry says with all the cheese and cheer the sentence warrants. Louis is about to tease him some more when he hears muffled voices on the other end and then Harry comes back with, _“Sorry, that’s Gemma.”_

“You have to go?”

_“Yeah. Talk to you later?”_

“Sure. Send me photos.”

_“Of course. Bye, Lou!”_

“Bye, love,” Louis replies a moment before the line goes dead. He puts his phone down on his chest, wishing the slight weight and warmth he can feel were from Harry’s hand resting there.


	7. day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now both in uni and rooming together, harry and louis once again must go each to their own family over the holidays which has lead to louis losing his christmas spirit. harry decides to restore it with some festive sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135475747842/day-nineteen-your-protagonist-has-lost-the-spirit) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135526442685/harry-adjusts-the-santa-hat-on-his-head-the)  
>  the prompt was that a protagonist has lost the spirit of christmas.
> 
>  
> 
> **this chapter is rated m as harry thinks and talks about sex a lot.**

Harry adjusts the Santa hat on his head. The lights embedded in the fur are the only thing that illuminates the room; it was supposed to be romantic, but all it’s doing is tiring Harry’s eyes.

The gold tinsel wrapped around his shoulders tickles at his sensitive neck. The red and green glitter he’s sprinkled over his back and arse is making him itchy. He’s reasonably certain some of it’s made its way down into his crack and stuck to the apple-flavoured lube he used (he wanted to go full-on festive, but couldn’t find cinnamon). If Louis doesn’t show up soon, Harry might end up the one with no Christmas cheer left in him.

It’s the third year in a row that they won’t be celebrating together (though they did manage to get a bit of an early festivity in the first year), the third year in a row that they’ve promised each other _next year_. It’s not that they don’t love their families, it’s not that they live halfway across the world from each other, it’s not that anyone is necessarily _opposed_ to getting together over the holidays, but something always comes up, a last-minute obligation, a broken-down car, a sick relative. Harry gets that it’s frustrating. Louis’ been taking it much worse though, doing his shopping with half his usual energy and not even bothering with getting into the spirit of Christmas with decorations and ugly jumpers. Harry’s planning on changing that.

Even with the heat all the way up, he’s starting to get cold, goosebumps rising on his skin and nipples hardening at the slightest shift in the air. He’s just about to snuggle under the blanket (glitter be damned), when Louis walks in.

His expression is priceless, more than worth the cold and the itchiness and the tickles; he looks a strange cross between shocked and fond. He’s also definitely getting hard by the time his eyes have swept over Harry’s entire body, so Harry is not particularly embarrassed. He bites his bottom lip and fingers the tinsel around his neck. He’s trying to look seductive; it’s not easy when he’s on the verge of bursting into laughter at the look on Louis’ face.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, voice a little strained and hands clumsy as he closes the door behind himself.

“I’m bringing the Christmas spirit back into your life.”

Louis chokes on his laugh when he comes closer, eyes glued to Harry’s arse. “Is that—“ Harry wiggles a bit, glitter running down his sides. He has to look over his shoulder to see Louis, ends up mesmerised by the play of light on his own back. Louis swallows audibly.

Harry suddenly feels warm all over at the attention. He buries his face in the pillow, all too aware of Louis’ eyes following the curve of his back, and asks, “Well? Gonna fuck me or what?”

The only response is the rustle of clothing and a muttered _consider my Christmas spirit restored_.


	8. day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis works in a toy store to earn some extra cash and he hasn't had a good day. harry's there to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135015374327/day-twelve-hey-santa-its-a-song-prompt) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135054855545/the-bell-above-the-door-chimes-as-a-gust-of-cold)  
>  the prompt was the song _hey santa_ which i hadn't heard before and don't know anything about, but the youtube comments informed me that people in retail hate it so.

The bell above the door chimes as a gust of cold wind chills the entire store. Louis sighs. He doesn’t hate this job most of the time, he’s actually grateful for the flexible work hours Nick allows him when he needs to study and the shifts he shares with Niall, but sometimes he ends up alone and serving a million people who seem to be actively trying to annoy him. Today, it worked.

He pastes on his best fake smile before looking up.

Harry is standing on the other side of the counter, bundled up in his old coat and the soft green scarf Louis got him for his birthday. His cheeks and nose are red from the cold and there are snowflakes caught in his long hair. His lips quirk in a lopsided smirk. “Not closed yet, are you?”

Louis can feel every muscle in his face shift as real emotion takes over, his smile losing its manic edge and reaching his eyes instead. “Never closed for pretty boys like you,” he says just to watch Harry turn from cocky to bashful in half a second. “Anything I can help you with?”

Harry looks up at Louis under his lashes, a cheeky grin on his face. “Maybe.” He leans on the counter and waits until Louis rolls his eyes and leans in too to whisper, “There’s this other pretty boy that I like. He’s having a bit of a shit day, he’s all grumpy and annoyed. And I was thinking I could find something to cheer him up.” Louis snorts and steps back, shaking his head.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you supposed to be in class?” He doesn’t usually get to see Harry on Tuesdays until they’re both home late in the evening.

Harry shrugs. “It got cancelled. Something about a sick cat.”

“Lucky.” Louis pauses, reconsiders that phrasing “Well, not the cat.”

Harry scrunches up his nose. “No, not the cat.” He raises his eyebrows and smirks again. “But you might be.” For a moment they just stare at each other. And then Louis starts laughing so hard he doubles over. Harry covers his face with both hands. “That was _awful_ ,” he mumbles.

“Even for you, babe, that was bad,” Louis agrees as soon as he can get enough air in. Harry is only peeking at him through his fingers, face bright red. He’s pouting, Louis can tell. He tugs on Harry’s scarf and pulls him close again. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he teases gently, making Harry giggle. Their faces are so close Louis can feel the breath as it leaves Harry’s parted lips. He looks up above them. “Mistletoe,” he points out. It’s late and they’re alone and Louis can’t think of a good reason not to lean in for a kiss when _Hey Santa_ starts playing on the radio for what has to be at least the twelfth time in the last four hours. He groans against Harry’s lips. “I fucking _hate_ this song.”


	9. day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still in uni, harry goes out carolling and accidentally gets drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134888391595/day-ten-come-on-said-go-christmas) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134951986400/harrys-drunk-like-proper-pissed)  
>  the sentence where (name omitted) invites to carolling was given and things were supposed to turn out as a disaster that everyone would laugh at later.
> 
> **this chapter includes (off-screen) drinking.**

Harry’s drunk. Like, proper pissed. Three-sheets-to-the-wind, major-hangover-brewing, blackout-inducing sloshed. It’s not how he expected the night to end.

“Come on,” Liam said. “Go Christmas carolling with us. It will be fun!” he said.

It was fun, alright. But not for the reasons Liam probably had in mind.

Ever since he’s come back from his year abroad in Virginia, Liam’s fancied himself a multiculturalist. He’s wrong, but whatever. Harry’s not confrontational enough to bring it up. Either way, Liam decided it would be _fun_ to go carolling. The door-to-door kind. Harry has no idea how he managed to rope so many people into it.

He probably didn’t count on Niall bringing the schnapps. It didn’t take them long to turn it into a drinking game. A sip every time someone hits the wrong note; two if they get a word wrong. Take a shot for every door slammed in your face. Eventually, take a shot any time you feel like it. That any of them were still standing by the end is a surprise.

Well, standing might be a bit too strong of a word, Harry thinks as he leans heavily on the wall. Giggling, he knocks on the door to his and Louis’ flat. It’s a good idea, even if it is the alcohol that came up with it.

It takes Louis a while to open the door. When he does, he’s rubbing at his eyes, hair sticking up every which way and cheeks rosy with sleep; one of his hands is scratching gently at his belly, rucking up the threadbare tee he sleeps in and revealing a strip of skin lightly dusted with hair right above his tight boxer briefs. He looks sleepy soft and rumpled and warm. Harry’s chest _aches_ with fondness. For a moment, he forgets why he woke Louis up.

Louis squints in the artificial light of the hallway and frowns. “H?” he asks, voice thick with sleep.

Harry grins. He starts singing the first carol he can remember, _O Holy Night_ , slightly off-key right from the start and slurring the words so bad they’re barely recognisable. It would be embarrassing but for the smile that immediately spreads over Louis’ face, bright and loving, making his eyes almost close and crinkle in the corners. It’s hard to care about anything else then.

That is not to say Harry doesn’t notice first one, then several irritated voices yelling at him through the walls before finally a door opens and a messy head pokes through. Jenny doesn’t get to say anything though, Louis cuts her off with a withering glare and a “Shut it, it’s not like you’ve never been drunk before.” It’s oddly sweet and has Harry giggling as he lets the last note taper off shakily. Louis takes him by the hand and pulls him inside, closing and locking the door behind them. He presses a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips and whispers, “That was lovely, darling. Now come on, let’s get you sorted for bed.”


	10. day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> liam makes louis' life difficult. louis decides to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134691740486/day-seven-its-a-picture-prompt-remember-the) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134753711245/harry-cannot-believe-hes-doing-this-he-falls)  
>  the prompt was a picture of two houses, one extensively decorated, the other with christmas lights saying twat and pointing to the house next to it. i adjusted it a bit and made it so dorm rooms in uni are decorated and the windows are right across from each other.
> 
> **this chapter is rated nc17 as harry and louis are fucking throughout it.**

Harry cannot believe he’s doing this. He falls forward and plants a clumsy kiss on Louis’ jaw before he starts giggling breathlessly into his neck.

Louis’ fingers flex on his hips. “What are you laughing at?”

“Twat,” Harry squeaks, his whole body jolting when Louis fucks up into him. He grips Louis’ shoulders and grinds down, seating himself more firmly in Louis’ lap so his cock is as deep as it can get and he can only rock shallowly in and out. Harry bites gently at his neck and moans as Louis fucks him slowly, barely pulling out, making him feel incredibly full. He clenches down and throws his head back, hands on Louis’ chest for balance as he starts to roll his hips.

“He _is_ ,” Louis replies, voice strained, hands sure when they move to grab at Harry’s arsecheeks. He spreads them open, fingers coming to trace where he’s splitting Harry open, to prod at his stretched rim, feel the way Harry’s body clings to him like he belongs there. Harry lifts himself up and sits back down, nails sinking into Louis’ chest as he starts to ride him properly. “He knows I hate trying to fall asleep when the light is on in that room. Hits me straight in the face.”

It’s hard to focus on conversation when he’s busy fucking himself on Louis’ cock, but Harry tries to keep up. “The joys of student dorms,” he pants. “Could always buy curtains or something.”

“And he could always learn how to _knock_.”

Harry blushes a little at the unattractive noise somewhere between a snort and a moan that leaves his mouth and makes Louis laugh. He clenches on the next downstroke, trying to distract them both from it. He’s not sure how the little feud between Louis and Liam escalated from their competitiveness in football trainings to Liam keeping score on how many times he’s been _scarred for life, mate, honestly_ by walking in on Louis and Harry having sex, to Louis screaming across the yard for Liam to _turn your lights off, you cock,_ to Liam putting what looks like half of Manchester’s Christmas lights on his window, to Louis writing _TWAT_ in fairy lights on his window, to Harry riding him into the floor in full view of the door and waiting for Liam to walk in indignantly, but he’s not complaining.

His thighs are starting to burn so he lets Louis hold him in place and fuck him, his head falling forward and his forehead resting against Louis’. Louis somehow manages to look breath-taking even now, skin slick with a light sheen of sweat and eyes sparkling in the fairy lights. That spell out _twat._ “I can’t bel—“

He’s interrupted by the sound of the door opening, quickly followed by a string of loud curses. He freezes. As soon as he looks at Louis though, they’re both doubling over with laughter, holding onto each other and still connected as they fall to the floor.


	11. day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis finally get to celebrate christmas together and in their own flat. harry maybe goes a little overboard with shopping for decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/tagged/day21) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135673485780/harry-is-only-supposed-to-buy-laundry-detergent)  
>  the prompt was celebrating christmas together for the first time and going overboard with decorations. as you can see i took it quite literally. it was also a variation on a prompt i came up.

Harry is only supposed to buy laundry detergent. The metric fuckton of Christmas decorations he hauls back from the store is not part of the plan.

They’re just so pretty is the thing. There’s this whole section with festive items in the store, boxes of decorations in all shapes and colours, tinsels and lights and bows and balls and glittering fake snow piled high around a tastefully decorated tree, _calling_ to Harry. It’s really not his fault he falls for it. It’s a conspiracy.

And honestly, if anyone _is_ to blame, it’s Louis. He’s the one who insisted on the giant tree taking up practically half of their living room. Harry appreciates the excitement, he does, their first Christmas celebrated together (coincidentally also the first holiday they get to spend in a place they can tentatively call their own) is something to be made memorable, but a tree that big is a little extra even by Harry’s standards. Even with the boxes of favourite decorations they both brought from their respective homes, half of the tree is left bare and that’s not even starting on how the rest of the flat is lacking in the seasonal spirit department. So really, what Harry is saying is that spending an obscene amount of money that was supposed to go to household items on Christmas decorations instead is not only a good idea, but also his _duty_.

(The truth is that they’re overcompensating a little. The truth is that it’s been hard, that living together and truly on their own for the first time is scary and not at all as easy as films and novels make it out to be. The truth is that their flat is too small and too cold, that the walls are so thin they can hear each and every one of Mrs. Finch’s twelve cats meowing for food in the evening, that between his classes and Louis’ work they haven’t had an evening all to themselves in weeks, that they’re barely making the bills and the rent and that their budget doesn’t cover dates or gifts. That things aren’t how they imagined. The truth is that they’re both missing their families, that they’re both missing _home_. The flat they currently live in is just that and no more and if Harry can make it all better, if even for one night, then he doesn’t regret a single pound.)

Besides, he can’t imagine Louis will be able to come up with a single valid word of complaint when he comes back. The tree looks stunning when Harry’s done with it and the entire flat feels a lot cosier and more inviting with the tinsels and lights strewn over the sparse furniture and taped to the walls. Harry only wishes he’d had the money to buy at least one can of fake snow to spray onto the windows. Maybe if he digs through the pockets of their dirty jeans he can scrape up enough and go back for it.


	12. day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis spend a night having fun in their new flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134758940047/day-eight-its-a-word-prompt-use-the) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134824245330/for-ema-the-entire-flat-smells-of-bayberries-the)  
>  the prompt was to include words _ribbons, flickering_ and _bayberry_. for the record, i have no clue what bayberries are or how they smell.
> 
> **this chapter is explicit and includes (mild) d/s (dom!louis, sub!harry), some bondage and orgasm control.**

The entire flat smells of bayberries, the woodsy pine scent and the slightly bitter cut to it filling Louis’ nostrils every time he draws in a shallow breath. The flickering of fairy lights and half a dozen lit candles makes shadows drip down the bare walls like paint, distorted images of reality dancing to music only they can hear.

One of the handmade bayberry candles Harry got at the expensive crafts stand at the Christmas fair, ugly green and lumpy, sits on the empty bookshelf next to their bed, painting Harry’s pale skin a warm butterscotch colour, patterns it with deep shadows. The shiny purple ribbons tying him to the bed cut into his wrists when he tugs on them, but don’t give.

Louis runs his finger over the line they press into Harry’s skin before raking his nails all the way down the sensitive inside of Harry’s arms. The red marks he leaves are barely visible in this light but he knows they’ll be there tomorrow. He slots his fingers in with the dips between Harry’s ribs, holds him steady as he pushes in and pulls back out slowly. He feels like his entire body is on fire, sweat running down his back and dripping from his face, droplets falling onto Harry’s chest and mixing with the wetness there. His muscles burn with tension as he forces himself to keep going slowly.

Harry is panting under him, little sighs and whimpers falling from his bitten lips. His hands are clenched into fists, his back arched off the bed and thighs squeezing Louis’ waist where they hug him. His eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowed and lips parted, an expression as close to pain as it is to pleasure. He’s clenching around Louis, rolling his hips as much as he can, trying to goad him into moving faster, harder, deeper.

Louis leans over and kisses his soft cheek, strong jawline, slack lips, grabs his waist and steadies him as he pushes deep inside and stops. Harry melts into the bed, a loud sob escaping him. He blinks his eyes open slowly. It takes them a moment to focus on Louis. “ _Please_ ,” he whispers.

Louis _tsk_ s at him, runs his hands over his hips and thighs and lifts his legs, pushing them further up against his chest as he resumes the torturously slow pace. Harry pulls on his restraints so hard the entire bed jolts. He’s close, so beautifully close to breaking, Louis can read it in every line of his face, every shiver of his body. He almost wants to give in, hold Harry by the hips and fuck him as fast as he can until they’re both coming so hard they see stars, but it’s too good like this, the intensity of it overwhelming after so long and he knows Harry’s going to thank him for it later, sob the words into his neck while he’s crying and kiss them into his skin after he’s stopped. So he keeps going.


	13. day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis makes the mistake of mentioning that he thinks the 12 days of christmas gifting tradition is silly. harry decides to convince him otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135543034027/day-twenty-your-protagonist-believes-the-twelve) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135611415400/louis-doesnt-even-realise-whats-happening-until)  
>  the prompt was that one character doesn't like the 12 days of christmas gifting thingy and the other tries to convince them otherwise (in my case with sex and do you know how hard, no pun intended, it was to make all of these work for sex).
> 
>  
> 
> **this entire chapter is basically only filth and includes (references to and mentions of) felching, face-fucking, phone sex and semi-public masturbation, d/s (switching roles), cock rings, subspace, sex toys, overstimulation and multiple orgasms, food play, public sex and exhibitionism, and spanking.**

Louis doesn’t even realise what’s happening until it’s too late.

Sure, it’s a bit strange to taste the artificial flavour of pear of all things when he eats Harry’s arse one night, but Harry’s always been fond of the more unusual flavours of lube, so he doesn’t think too much about it as he sucks his own come out and lets the salty bitterness of it mix with the sweet lube on his tongue.

He still doesn’t suspect a thing when Harry suggests they try a new position the following day; this in itself is perfectly par for the course for them and it only starts to make sense later, in the context of the bigger picture and even that only after Louis finds out the position is called _turtle_.

It gets a bit weird when, in between choking on Louis’ cock and begging for his hair to be pulled, Harry also asks him to speak French while fucking his mouth.

The first real hint, however, is the unnecessary phone sex. Louis is studying in the library, a fact Harry is very much aware of, when his phone rings and Harry starts filling his head with absolute filth the moment he answers. He ends up awkwardly holding a book in front of the very obvious bulge in his jeans as he rushes to the nearest bathroom. As he watches the come flush down the toilet, he thinks, for the first time, that Harry might be up to something.

The golden cock ring Harry tortures him with for five hours should be a dead giveaway, but by the end of the night Louis is too fuzzy to even know his own name.

He passes out when Harry manages to pull six orgasms out of him with the buzzing egg shoved up his arse so he really can’t be blamed for not connecting the dots on that one.

He’s still floaty the next day when Harry draws them a bath and pampers him thoroughly. He doesn’t even notice the soap is shaped like a swan until days later.

He maintains that the chocolate sauce and whipped cream containing milk is too obscure of a hint.

The tutu Harry wears while riding him the following day is honestly just a staple in their sex life by then and doesn’t even register as out of the ordinary.

The handjob in the back row of a cinema is what finally raises his suspicions again.

Of course, he forgets all about them the next day while he’s too busy trying to breathe from how good Harry’s fucking him, hips grinding in perfect sync with the music playing in the background.

In the end, the moment it all makes sense comes after Harry’s spanked his arse raw and fucked him so hard he came untouched; they’re lying next to each other, still catching their breaths when Harry laughs seemingly out of nowhere and tells the ceiling, “Told you the 12 days of Christmas thing could be good.”


	14. day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis takes harry to winter wonderland in london for a special date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135151760882/day-fourteen-its-a-picture-prompt-sort-of) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135219156155/the-view-is-absolutely-stunning-the-sky-is-a)  
>  the prompt was to set the story in winter wonderland. as a side note, everything that contains the word wonderland makes me thing of the taylor swift song now.

The view is absolutely stunning. The sky is a clear gradient of iridescent violet near the horizon to deep inky blue above them, the pale disc of the nearly full moon and a light smattering of stars easily visible. It’s light enough that the London skyline cuts a sharp silhouette on the horizon, yet not so light as to wash out the beauty of the shining colours below. The thick wet smog that hovers over the city, weaving through the streets and clinging to the dirty buildings, looks romantic, like a veil adding mystery to something already seen, already known; even the patches of dirty, wet snow that Louis so hates usually don’t take away from the picture.

Of course, _that_ is not the picture Louis is looking at.

The colourful lights of the fair leech the green from Harry’s eyes and the pink from his cheeks, leaving him a ghostly pale canvas they can paint on. His eyes are wide open, lips parted, dimples cutting deep into his cheeks. He looks about half a second away from pressing his hands and nose to the glass for a better view. The wild flyaway curls framing his face make him look years younger than his age.

Louis leans his head on Harry’s shoulder. The worn material of Harry’s favourite coat feels soft under his cheek. The angle is too sharp for him to see all of Harry’s face like this, but the details of it seem even more striking; Louis loves them all – the long dark lashes, the patchy stubble, the scar above his eyebrow, the blemishes of his skin.

“Lou,” Harry whispers. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. He thinks he’d find anything beautiful as long as he saw it reflected in Harry’s eyes.

One of Harry’s warm hands covers his where it’s resting on Harry’s thigh, tangling their fingers. “Thank you,” Harry whispers, his voice a soft whisper that barely caries over the groan of metal and the howl of the wind.

Louis can’t believe that after so many years he still blushes at that. He turns his face into Harry’s neck and kisses the warm skin there. He wants to say that it’s nothing, that he would pay a million train tickets to London, buy the entire Ferris wheel instead of booking a private pod on it if he could, just to put a smile on Harry’s face. In the end all that leaves his lips is a quiet, “You’re welcome.”

The wheel pauses when they’re almost right on top, the view of the city and the rest of the fair stretching around them as far as the eye can see. Harry squeezes his hand.

Louis’ heart beats faster when he thinks about the ring box sitting in his pocket. He won’t ask, not tonight, but just the thought of it makes him feel warm all over. He brings Harry’s hand up to his lips and kisses at the base of his bare ring finger. It’s enough for now.


	15. day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis take a walk through one of harry's favourite parks days after getting engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134430986197/day-three-today-we-have-a-mood-prompt-using-your) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134488182265/thousands-of-snowflakes-spill-out-of-the-silky)  
>  the prompt was to present the emotion of walking in a winter wonderland without using the actual words.

Thousands of snowflakes spill out of the silky black fabric of the sky, like stars falling down on them. They settle quietly over the world, shimmering in the vast whiteness that covers the ground like a blanket. One of them lands in the long net of Louis’ lashes, glittering as it catches the light. Fitting, Harry thinks, that it would find its home there, a star on its way back into the sky. At least Harry isn’t the only who seems to think that Louis’ eyes hold the entire universe.

He wishes he’d brought his camera with him to capture the moment. There’s a golden retriever running around with its tail wagging, leaving a flurry of snowflakes in its wake. A little girl sits next to a snowman with no head, shaping its body by tapping the snow in with her tiny gloved hands, her face scrunched up in adorable childish determination. A large, buff man is making a snow angel to their left, a giggling toddler sitting on his chest, stumbling as they clumsily wave their arms in imitation. A group of boys are kicking and screaming, caught in the middle of a snowball fight. Two girls sit on a bench huddled close together, breaths mingling visibly as they talk. Harry imagines it all in high definition on glossy paper, happiness caught on film, as if he wouldn’t have spent the entire evening with his camera pointed at Louis the entire time.

He’d have ended up with hundreds of photos of the little details he so loves, the curl of Louis’ hair, the sharp cut of his cheekbones, the lightest shadow of a dimple, his nose red from cold and his lips cracked from the dry air. The crinkles in the corners of his eyes that Harry will take photos of when they’re just shadows of a life already lived out and the sparkle of the whole world reflected in them. The gentle shimmer of the snowflake caught in his lashes, like a tear frozen before it fell. He has thousands of photos of Louis already saved on his laptop, but he wouldn’t have regretted a single take. He’d still have ended up with happiness caught on camera.

Louis’ hand is warm in his, their fingers entwined in one of his coat pockets. His thumb runs absently over the back of Harry’s hand, pausing every once in a while to touch the ring on his ring finger. It’s been days and remembering it’s there still makes Harry smile.

The snow crunches under their boots as they walk. The frost and icicles on low-hanging branches shimmer in the artificial light of sparse lamps like fairy lights. Harry remembers bringing Louis here for the first time and how nervous he was, how he stumbled over his words trying to fill the silence between them. He doesn’t feel like he needs to do that anymore. They have their whole lives ahead of them to talk. For now, he just enjoys the moment.


	16. day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just a regular date evening in the tomlinson-styles household except for the little secret louis' keeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134365312343/day-two-today-we-have-word-prompts-the) // [ice crystals, cooking and _candles_.](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134412554710/its-so-cold-that-there-are-ice-crystals-in-the)

It’s so cold that there are ice crystals in the corners of the window. Louis draws a line in the condensation with the tip of his finger and watches the thin layer of ice on the other side crack along it, forming a beautiful pattern of thin breaks branching out from where he almost touched.

He wraps his hand around the mug again. The tea has gone lukewarm but the porcelain still holds some of the warmth that steamed up his glasses earlier. He doesn’t particularly feel like finishing it, just likes to have something in his hands. He traces the uneven rim of the mug with a thumb, his nail catching on the chip by the handle. It’s an old mug, one he’s had for years. It’s a miracle it’s survived this long. It’s his favourite though, the first thing that Harry brought into their first shared flat.

He puts it down on the windowsill; he’ll forget it there for god knows how long, he’s sure of it, and Harry will complain about it later, but Louis is used to that by now. He glances both ways down the street, squinting to see through the heavy curtain of snowflakes hovering over the darkened city. The street has been cleared, a wide grey path running straight through the world of white like an ugly scar on pale skin. There’s a person walking down the sidewalk, coat collar lifted around their ears and a woollen cap pulled down almost over their eyes. They stumble through the ankle-deep snow, losing their balance every few steps. Louis doesn’t envy them for being outside.

The city’s been at a halt for a few days now, unable to handle the massive amounts of snow that have fallen. Louis doesn’t really mind; he likes winter, the fresh cold of it and the innocence of the untouched snow, especially when he gets to stay holed up in his warm flat and snuggle under a blanket with a tasty meal on his plate and a hot drink waiting for him on the table.

The smell of spices floods through the rooms, heavy and sweet and inviting. Louis can imagine Harry breezing through the kitchen, cooking in three different pots at the same time while humming Christmas songs under his breath, a frilly apron tied loosely around his waist. He smiles to the empty room.

There’s a deep red tablecloth spread over their coffee table, two unlit scented candles and a bottle of chilled wine sitting atop it. Louis wonders if it’s still a date night if they do it this often. He wonders for how long they’ll get to keep doing it. They filed the papers for adoption a while ago, positive reviews and motivational letters and a thousand other papers they needed to fill out all neatly placed in a big red folder. This morning he found the response letter buried in their mail. He hasn’t opened it yet. He has a good feeling about it though.


	17. day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis make decorations for their first christmas with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135081231157/day-thirteen-were-halfway-there-today-we-have) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135128699990/ellies-chubby-fingers-tangle-in-ivy-strings-as)  
>  the prompt was to use the words _ivy, peace_ and _tradition_.
> 
> ellie is adopted, ergo she's not actually a newborn even though it's her first year with harry and louis.

Ellie’s chubby fingers tangle in ivy strings as she clumsily places holly berries on the wreath. Her face is scrunched up in concentration and there’s glitter smeared all over her arms and staining the folded sleeves of her jumper. She’s drooling a bit, giggling breathily every time she drops a berry or knocks something over. Harry’s given up on organising the colourful mess cluttering their dining room table, letting her drop things wherever she pleases instead. His hair is gathered in a messy bun, streaks of paint and glue catching in the strands that have fallen out. He doesn’t seem to care or even notice, too busy helping Ellie, one of his big hands covering her entire belly where he holds her steady in his lap. He’s grinning into her shoulder, eyes sparkling as he looks on.

Louis wishes he had Harry’s talent with a camera so he could capture this moment and keep it forever.

He takes a sip of his tea, smiling as he watches Ellie giggle when Harry blows raspberries against her neck. He expected their first holiday season as parents to be hectic, stressful, an unpractised cacophony of disorganisation, but all he’s felt so far is a strange sense of peace, this warmth in his chest that tells him he’s exactly where he’s meant to be, doing exactly what he wants with exactly the right person.

Harry looks up at him and smiles. “Join us.”

Louis snorts. “No, thanks. You know I’m crap at anything crafty.”

“Language!”

“Sorry,” Louis apologises quickly, though he doesn’t think Ellie’s noticed, busy as she is pulling on the ivy in the wreath and rearranging it to her liking. She picks up a couple of holly berries and tries to put them in her mouth before Harry takes them from her, not even looking away from Louis. He’s a natural with her.

“Come on,” he whines. He tilts Ellie’s head so they’re both looking at Louis with their huge green eyes and pouty pink lips. “You want Dada to make decorations with us, don’t you, Ellie?” he asks.

Ellie claps her hands excitedly and makes a gurgling noise. “Dada!”

Harry raises both eyebrows at him. “See? We want you to craft with us. We’ll make it part of the family tradition. Bad wreaths and homemade cards.”

Louis sighs dramatically. He puts his tea down in the kitchen and sits next to them. “Suppose I can always blame the worst of it on this little monster.” He ruffles the downy hair on Ellie’s head. She makes an excited noise and slaps her hand, wet with purple paint, right across his cheek. Harry hides his face in her back as he laughs. Louis supposes he can live with anything that makes his family this happy.

“Please,” Harry snorts, “our little girl’s an artist. She’ll be better than us both in no time.”

“Maybe I’ll have someone else to blame by then,” Louis suggests a little uncertainly.

Harry’s blushing when he mumbles, “Yeah. Hopefully.”


	18. day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and louis decorate the tree with ellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135219662712/day-fifteen-every-time-a-bell-rings-an-angel) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135284468965/the-christmas-tree-is-almost-done-only-the)  
>  the prompt was to incorporate the quote from the movie _it's a wonderful life_ which i haven't seen so fingers crossed this went well.

The Christmas tree is almost done, only the low-hanging branches still bare. The white lights that dance all over it reflect in the perfect red globes and messy shapeless blobs of glitter Harry recognises from a mile away as their own homemade attempts and cast the room into a stark contrast.

Harry zooms in on Louis’ face, the honest glee of his smile, the soft fondness in the crinkles by his eyes. Ellie is looking at him like he’s magic, her huge eyes sparkling and her mouth open in a wet toothless smile. She’s waving her arms around carelessly, grabbing the globes Louis is trying to hang on the tree and throwing them around randomly. She seems especially fascinated by the shine and movement of tinsel; every once in a while she tries to grab for the thick white one Louis has woven into his hair like a halo on top of his head. Harry takes a photo just as her fingers tug on Louis’ wavy fringe. Even in that one, Louis is smiling at her with an expression of utter calm on his face. His thumb brushes over her cheek gently and he leans in to give her an Eskimo kiss, making her giggle.

Harry is putting his camera away when he hears a suspicious gasp behind himself. He turns just in time to see Louis pushing the tree back up and watching it wobble for a second before it finally finds its balance again. Ellie is laughing, clapping her hands and grabbing for random branches, as if trying to pull the tree over again. Louis takes her hands gently and pulls them away from the tree. He gives her a big yellow bell, guiding her so she makes it tinkle. Her eyes go comically wide and she starts shaking it enthusiastically.

“Every time a bell rings, an angel gets its wings,” Louis informs her seriously. His voice is soft and gentle, almost a whisper, the way it always is when he’s speaking to her. Harry wishes he could capture sound in a photo, wishes he could find a way to present that perfect nuance of Louis to the world too. He puts the camera away where Ellie can’t reach it and kneels down on the floor next to where she’s now hopping on Louis’ lap, hitting the bell as she’s apparently too excited to shake it.

“Isn’t she a bit young to know about seasonal depression?” he asks, bopping Ellie on the nose and leaning in to kiss Louis’ stubbly cheek.

Louis frowns at him. “When’s the last time you saw that movie?”

“Um. Never?” Harry admits.

“Harold! It’s a classic!”

Harry purses his lips to suppress the giggles before saying as seriously as he can, “No, it’s a wonderful life.”

Louis gives him an unimpressed look. “I’d hit you, but I don’t want to teach our daughter violence.”

“Our daughter,” Harry repeats slowly, feeling himself melt a little at the words still.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. “Our daughter.”


	19. day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis and ellie make hot chocolate for harry. (takes place about 2 years after the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134495575705/day-four-its-a-picture-prompt-yuuuuummmmmmm) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/134553464305/he-only-realises-they-dont-have-whipped-cream)  
>  the prompt was a picture of hot chocolate with some pink heart-shaped marshmallows sprinkled on top. funny story, obviously this photo is not mine, but some asshat on tumblr reblogged this post and deleted my entire text so they could have the photo alone on their blog and other people reblogged it from them and like??? just google it, fucking hell.

He only realises they don’t have whipped cream after he’s poured them each a mug. He looks over at Ellie sitting on the counter and dangling her legs. “Without whipped cream alright?”

She tilts her head to the side and squints her eyes a bit, her expression a comical exaggeration of deep thought. Finally, she shrugs. “Alright. But then we have to put marshmallows in.”

“Deal,” Louis agrees. “Should we get the pink heart ones?” Harry’d bought them for Valentine’s Day earlier in the year, no doubt intending to use them in every cheesy way imaginable; then Ellie got sick and they were too busy to celebrate so the hermetically sealed bag of pink heart-shaped mini-marshmallows was left forgotten in their snacks cupboard.

Ellie grins and claps her hands. “Yes, hearts!”

Louis bops her on the nose on his way through the kitchen, making her giggle. He fishes out the marshmallows and rips the bag open as he walks back to the counter where three steaming mugs of hot chocolate are sitting. He pops a few marshmallows in his mouth and hands Ellie a couple with a wink. She grins back at him as she shoves them all in her mouth so her cheeks bulge out. Louis ruffles her hair and gives her a kiss on her forehead. He lifts her off the counter, spinning her around with a flourish before putting her down on the floor and handing her the fairy mug. He covers her chocolate with marshmallows, then sprinkles just a few over his and Harry’s.

He clasps his hands in front of him. “Alright, young lady. Shall we?”

Ellie holds her mug with both hands and nods seriously. Louis makes a quiet _shhh_ , a finger pressed to his lips. She giggles a bit, then repeats the gesture.

Harry is still snuggled on the sofa, blanket wrapped tightly around him and pulled up high over his face. He’s already awake, Louis can tell from the rhythm of his breaths and the way his eyes crinkle a bit, a smile probably hidden under the covers. He pretends to be surprised when Ellie sits on top of him and puts her mug under his nose, blinks his eyes open slowly, sniffles and hums just softly enough. He sits up, keeping Ellie stable in his lap with a hand on her back, and makes enough space for Louis to join them cuddled up against his side.

Their fingers brush when he takes one of the mugs from Louis. “Mmm, smells great.”

“It has hearts in it, look!” Ellie says, holding her own mug out for inspection.

“I see,” Harry replies. He kisses Ellie’s cheek, still smiling so wide his dimples pop out, before turning to Louis. “Hey, love,” he murmurs, giving him a quick peck. “Thank you for the chocolate.

Louis shrugs. “It was Ellie’s idea.”

Harry turns to her. “Thank you, Ellie,” he says politely, making her duck her head and blush.

Louis feels warm inside even without the chocolate.


	20. thank you, anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis comes home after an argument with harry. (takes place around the same time as the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't prompted // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135280278055/not-to-be-dramatic-or-anything-but-your-1d25days)  
> an anon came into my inbox saying they liked the 'verse so i wrote a bit for them :)
> 
>  
> 
> **this is the chapter with the angst.**

Louis feels a smile spread over his face as he pauses in the doorway to take in the scene before him. A stained mug sits in the corner of the coffee table, still half-filled with cold tea Louis is willing to bet. Two plates are stacked on top of each other next to it, soggy French toast crumbs scattered over and around them. Harry must have been just as exhausted as Louis feels to have fallen asleep without cleaning up. He’s sprawled out on his back on the sofa, one of his legs hooked over the back of it and one of his arms hanging off of it, his fingers just barely touching the shaggy softness of the carpet. His head is tilted at an odd angle, tucked against the armrest; it’ll be hell on his neck and bad back in the morning. He’s snoring lightly, a short line of dried up spit trailing from his parted lips. His nose is still red and eyes a little swollen from earlier. He’s beautiful; even when they’re fighting, he can make Louis smile.

Ellie’s sleeping on top of him, her head of messy brown curls resting on his chest. She’s drooling on him, leaving a small patch of wetness on Louis’ hoodie that Harry’s wrapped in. One of her tiny hands is fisting his sleeve, the fingers of the other one tangled in his greasy hair. Her old patchwork blue duvet is pulled up over them, tucked in around Ellie’s shoulders. Harry’s hand is splayed wide over her back, the silver of his wedding ring glinting as it catches the shifting glow of the fairy lights in the window.

Louis suddenly remembers how much he loves them, the wave of emotion that hits him so strong he feels physically weak with it. He scrubs a hand over his face. His eyes are prickling, the contacts irritating them after so long. He pushes off the doorjamb and tiptoes quietly across the room, leaving his jacket draped over a chair and pulling the rest of his clothes off along the way as he heads to the bathroom. He leaves everything in the hamper, eager to be rid of a reminder of such a long week. He rushes through his evening routine, takes his contacts out, brushes his teeth, changes into the simple oversized tee that Harry slept in last night. It smells of his clean sweat. A decade they’ve been together and wearing Harry’s clothes, wrapping himself up in Harry’s smell, feeling Harry’s still has the magical effect of comfort on Louis.

He doesn’t bother with glasses. He doesn’t plan on staying up long enough to need them, too exhausted, emotionally and mentally drained and running on too little sleep to do anything other than cuddle up to Harry and sleep.

Harry is still asleep when he walks back into the room, his long hair spilling over the armrest. It’s tangled and frizzy and dirty and in dire need of a wash. Louis runs his fingers through it. He bends down to place a gentle kiss first on Harry’s forehead, then on Ellie’s cheek. Harry twitches, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes open slowly. He takes a second before he manages to focus on Louis’ face from upside-down. He smiles a little tentatively.

“Hey,” he rasps quietly, hand running up and down Ellie’s back.

“Hey yourself,” Louis whispers back. He doesn’t need to think about it before he brushes his lips over Harry’s. He blindly grabs a pillow from the armchair behind him. He helps Harry sit up and tucks it under his shoulders. Ellie stirs on his chest, but doesn’t wake. “Can I join you?” Harry shuffles over to the side immediately, lifting the corner of the duvet so Louis can climb in, then pulling it up over him quickly so no more warmth than necessary can escape. Louis snuggles in close, his body naturally bending and moulding to Harry’s side, years of practice making it easy. His hand comes to rest on Ellie’s lower back, his fingers slotting with Harry’s through the duvet. Harry’s arm wraps around him, his hand coming to rest in the dip of Louis’ waist. Louis buries his face just above Harry’s armpit, where the mixed smell of them is strongest “You know, most people kick their spouses out onto the sofa without joining them,” he teases gently.

He feels Harry’s lips brushing over his hairline gently. “I was gonna try to wait up for you.”

Louis feels a stab of guilt in his chest. “Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Harry laughs quietly, but there’s very little humour to it. “Don’t promise things you can’t follow through on,” he says.

Louis knows Harry isn’t trying to start a fight again, but the words still feel like the lash of a whip. He lifts his head, rests his chin on Harry’s shoulder, watches him blink sluggishly, listens to his steady, deep breaths. “I can though,” he says finally. “I asked to work fewer hours. Said I’d even agree to a salary cut as long as I could be home at a normal hour.”

He feels Harry body tense up for a second before his entire face lights up. “ _Lou_ ,” he whispers. Louis can practically see the wheels turning in his head, catches the exact moment he goes from buoyant optimism to worst case scenarios. “You didn’t have to do that, I— I overreacted. We would’ve made it work.”

Louis leans up and kisses his slack lips quickly, careful not to jostle Ellie too much. “Don’t wanna make it work, wanna make my family happy. Make _you_ happy.”

“I can start working, we don’t have to—“

“H, shut up,” Louis cuts in a little too forcefully, making Ellie grumble and squirm. He shushes her with a quick kiss to her temple before turning back to Harry. “Your art is just as important as my job,” he whispers. It’s a discussion they’ve had a million times before; Harry’s photos don’t show or sell regularly making his income unreliable and without Louis making a name for himself as one of the best people behind the scenes of show business in Britain, they’d be struggling financially, but every photo Harry takes is a masterpiece and Louis believes in him wholeheartedly. If that means he has to be the one making money, he’ll do it. He’ll do anything rather than take Harry’s art away from him. “Besides,” he adds, peppering kisses over the strong line of Harry’s jaw, “you didn’t let me finish. They, um. They offered me a promotion instead.” Harry raises his eyebrows. Louis can see the hope seeping back into his eyes, making them look somehow warmer. “Better money, flexible hours, possibility of working from home. The only catch is, they want me to relocate to London. They’d finance the move, but… We have a week to decide.”

Louis can almost hear Harry’s heart starting to beat faster. He’s strangely calm on the other hand, satisfied in the knowledge that whatever their decision, they’ll get to spend more time together.

“London?” Harry asks. His voice is too quiet to tell, but Louis knows it well enough to hear the break in it.

“Yeah. We could buy that house we’ve always talked about. Get a dog.”

Harry swallows loudly. He opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by a whine coming from Ellie. She lifts her head and squints up at them, an unhappy pout on her face. She has the same green eyes as Harry, puffy with sleep and slightly wet. They clear as soon as she spots Louis, a small smile taking over her face, her body relaxing almost instantaneously under Louis’ hand. “Dada?” she asks quietly, as if unsure of Louis’ presence there being real.

“I’m here, love, go back to sleep,” Louis assures her, kissing away the slight crease between her brows. She hums happily, turns her head to the other side and is asleep again within seconds. Louis loves that about her, how easily she forgets the bad, the times when Louis isn’t there, the whispered arguments they have above her head and the shouting matches in the kitchen while she’s in her room. Here and now, with his husband and his daughter in his arms, with only the fairy lights shining in the dark, with the world feeling slow and quiet around them, Louis can almost forget too.

Harry’s arm tightens around him while the rest of Harry’s body slowly relaxes against the sofa. He’s sinking gradually back into the state of half-sleep that Louis found him in, exhaustion underlying the tinge of hope in his voice when he whispers, “She likes having you around. We both do.”

“You will now,” Louis promises, sealing the words with a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips. He closes his eyes as he runs the tip of his nose over the side of Harry’s, just breathes in, letting the calm of the night wash over him. “Talk more in the morning?” he suggests. Harry just hums and pulls him down so they’re lying side by side again, Ellie now sprawled on top of them both. Louis feels warm inside and out, heated by the closeness of the two most important people in his life and the hope sparked in his tummy by dreams of their future, maybe in a house in London, maybe with a dog or a new baby; or maybe here in this same flat, just the three of them spending time together. Louis can see it all so clearly in his mind, can almost _feel_ the glee, the excitement, the sheer freshness of a new start. He buries a grin in Harry’s shoulder.

Harry kisses his temple softly, his words slow and dripping with sleep when he whispers, “Love you.”

He’s already asleep by the time Louis tips his head up to kiss under his jaw and mumble, “Love you too.” And that’s alright. Louis is going to have plenty of opportunity to say it again every day for the rest of his life.


	21. day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ellie's school is organising a secret santa gift exchange and ellie pulls the name of her crush. (takes place a couple of years after the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135352973962/day-seventeen-todays-prompt-is-secret-santa) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135408823560/thank-you-to-louisaftrash-ostricacida)  
>  the prompt was secret santa.
> 
> at this point, harry and louis have another adopted child, a son named colin, and a golden retriever named bucky.

Harry knows whose name Ellie’s pulled out of the hat without even speaking to her. She blushes bright red and scrunches up her whole face; if Harry didn’t know better he’d think she had his genes. He purses his lips to hide a fond grin and nudges Louis with his hip. The movement makes Colin squirm in his arms and mumble into his neck. Louis’ arm tightens around his waist.

“This is gonna be fun,” he murmurs, brushing a kiss over Harry’s cheek. Harry buries his face in Colin’s fluffy scarf and giggles. He’s glad they picked this particular morning to stay back and speak to Ms. Rogers.

*

It’s a homemade card first. Ellie misspells _secret_ and Colin smudges caramel sauce on the back. Harry still thinks it’s cute.

*

They take a batch of cinnamon rolls to the park next. They share with all the kids, but it still counts.

*

Then Ellie puts a box of crayons in the Williams’ mailbox while they’re walking Bucky.

*

On Monday they’re almost late when Ellie forgets the _Tangled_ colouring book.

*

Tuesday sees them early so she can hide the little bag of sweets in the corner by the window.

*

Harry doesn’t know what happens with the miniature potted cactus because he’s busy digging its needles out of Colin’s arm.

*

He’s pretty proud of the flower crown he helps Ellie make as her last gift though.

*

Ellie is practically vibrating as she gives them each a kiss goodbye. She runs off as soon as she can, clutching the piece of paper with Emma’s name in her hand. Colin’s been cranky all morning and Harry can hear him fussing in Louis’ arms; he puts a hand on Colin’s back, helps Louis shush him. He knows they’re both watching Ellie though. Slowing down, she approaches Emma who’s sitting with her back to the room, looking out of the window and colouring. Ellie pats her shoulder and holds out her Secret Santa slip awkwardly. Emma takes it and unfolds it carefully, then looks up at Ellie with a hopeful smile on her face, her cheeks pinking. Harry can feel his heart speeding up as if he’s the one talking to a crush, as if the only person who can reduce him to a blushing, bumbling mess isn’t standing beside him with a hand on his back.

Ellie must be saying something because she’s waving her hands around like she does when she gets excited. Emma interrupts her, standing up so fast she knocks her chair over; she throws her arms around Ellie and hugs her tightly, burying her nose in Ellie’s messy bun. Ellie hugs her back immediately. Harry feels vaguely like he’s looking in on something private; his belly fills with warmth and his chest tightens with fondness at the sight.

“She picked well,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Louis agrees. He pats Colin’s hip. “Look, Cols, that’s how you get the girl. If you want a girl, of course.”


	22. day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry is organising a christmas cookie exchange for their closest friends and their families. things don't go exactly according to plan. (takes place some years after the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135414100507/day-eighteen-your-protagonist-is-planning-a) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135474332700/a-huuuuuuuuuuge-thank-you-to-ostricacida-for)  
>  the prompt was a disaster at a christmas cookie exchange.
> 
> harry and louis now have another child, daniel. niall is married to amy and they have twins, roisin and nathaniel; liam is engaged to a younger girl named lindsey who's heavily pregnant with their first child and they're raising her son from a previous relationship, aaron, together. there's tension between liam and zayn as they briefly had a relationship that liam ended to be with lindsey.
> 
> **this chapter contains vague references to a previously completed bdsm scene and sub-drop (harry).**

The day of the cookie exchange is not Harry’s best.

He sleeps through his alarm, tired and still woozy from last night; by the time he wakes up, three hours too late, Louis is already on a conference call in the study, and Ellie’s served herself, Colin and Daniel more than their fair share of sugar in the form of cereal with chocolate milk. He only has a few hours before their friends arrive with their families, so he doesn’t waste time on coffee or breakfast; he’s turning the oven on before he’s even brushed his teeth. And that’s all _before_ things go pear-shaped.

First Bucky sticks his nose into the triple batch of dough Harry leaves unattended on the counter. It’s still wet and sticky and gets all over his muzzle and Harry has to scrap half of it because he can’t get the dog hair out of it. He still has enough for a respectable amount of scones until Colin takes Ellie’s tablet from her and she chases him through the kitchen; they knock a pepper shaker off, spilling everything inside right over the dough. Harry doesn’t get angry with them easily, but he’s stressed and cranky and might be dropping and he ends up yelling at them and kicking them out of the kitchen. He feels guilty immediately, suddenly incredibly close to tears. They’ve been talking about another girl, have already called the agency and picked out a name, and Harry’s been so excited. Apparently he can’t even deal with the three they already have.

Louis finds him like that, bent over the kitchen table and breathing hard. His hand on Harry’s back is an immediate comfort and the moment he starts talking, Harry feels like he can breathe again. “H, listen,” he says, “you’re alright. I’ll take the kids out, we have everything for those peach and spice tea muffins and there’s still plenty of time. We’ll talk later, okay? You’ve got this, love.”

Harry can feel the ghost warmth of Louis’ lips on his cheek all throughout as he quickly mixes the batter to the soundtrack of excited squeals on the other side of the window.

It’s not a perfect evening by any means. Zayn texts last minute that he won’t be coming, Roisin and Nathaniel break an old photo frame which leads to Amy and Niall apologizing a million times over, Aaron and Ellie get into an argument so bad Louis has to separate them and Lindsey’s Braxton-Hicks get so bad she has to leave early, panicky Liam and grumpy Aaron in tow. At least the muffins are a hit with the kids, according to Louis who helps them eat all the cookies except for Niall’s burnt gingerbread men before anyone can even suggest dinner.

At the end of it all though, Harry gets to tuck his children in and cuddle up to his husband to watch the snow fall quietly outside from under a pile of warm blankets. He falls asleep happy.


	23. day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night before christmas, harry and louis wrap gifts for their children. (takes place some years after the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135676949352/day-twenty-two-since-my-room-is-starting-to-look) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135731963795/huge-thanks-to-the-lovely-ema-for-help-with-this)  
>  the prompt was gift-wrapping.
> 
> harry and louis have another daughter now, olivia (or livie).

Louis throws Daniel’s gift under the tree to join the rest of the boxes he and Harry have already wrapped. It brushes up against the purple ornaments hung on the lowest branches before landing on top of the pile, right next to one of Ellie’s presents. It’s painfully obvious who wrapped which one.

Harry is still painstakingly folding down the edges of the matte plaid paper he’s using on Livie’s gifts, lining up the squares so the wrapping looks seamless, as if painted directly onto the chessboard beneath. He has that adorable crease between his brows, the one Louis wants to thumb away every time he sees it, deepened with years. His tongue is poking out between his pink lips and his cheeks are stained from the mulled wine. Louis crawls over until he’s kneeling between his spread legs and pokes a finger to his cheek right where he still gets a bit of a dimple when he smiles. More than twenty years they’ve been together and Louis still finds every single thing about him endearing.

“Louis,” Harry warns. Louis is not fooled though, he can feel the shift under his finger when Harry smiles.

“Harry,” he mocks.

“Just because you can’t wrap a gift to save your life doesn’t mean I should give up on doing it properly.”

“You just like embarrassing me in front of the kids. And everyone else.”

Harry finally gives in, snorting a little laugh as he tapes the last flap of wrapping paper and puts the gift down on the sofa, next to his thigh. “You have to admit, it _is_ kinda funny when everyone can tell which one of us wrapped their gift.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Whatever. It’s what’s inside that counts.”

“Lou! You know we can’t do that _here_ , the kids can literally walk in any minute looking for Santa!” Harry is full on laughing now, leaning into Louis’ hand as his shoulders shake with silent drunken giggles. Louis pokes his cheek harder.

“Our kids are old enough to know Santa’s not real, babe.”

“They’re also old enough to know we always wrap the gifts the night before,” Harry points out.

“Fair enough,” Louis agrees, but doesn’t pull away or try to stop his hand moulding to Harry’s cheek, fingers walking the lines of his cheekbone and jawline, curling around the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Harry is still smiling when their lips connect; he tastes of sweet alcohol and spices. He falls to his knees easily, straddling Louis’ thighs and pushing him down to lie on the floor as he deepens the kiss. Louis’s fingers tangle in his hair, grip his waist, tickle over his ribs; he kisses back sloppily until he can’t breathe anymore. He laughs when they break apart, for no reason other than that he wants to.

More than twenty years and Harry still makes him feel young, like his whole life is still ahead of him, like the best is yet to come.


	24. day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> christmas in the tomlinson-styles household. (takes place several years after the previous chapter.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt](http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/135880096927/day-twenty-five-merry-christmas-everyone-you-made) // [on tumblr](http://sky-reid.tumblr.com/post/135929696130/merry-christmas-harry-watches-the-arm-of-the)  
>  the prompt was christmas.
> 
> bucky's already died of old age and the family now has two other pets instead, a mix-breed puppy from a shelter named hulk and a grown grumpy cat named tony. oh, and daniel's come out as non-binary.

Harry watches the arm of the clock slowly tick down to midnight. Louis laughed at him when he bought it the year they moved in, this ugly round thing, said they’d never use it anyway because nobody even looks at analogue clocks anymore, but Harry likes it precisely for this, for the moments that he can see and hear as they pass as if counting the seconds he gets to spend happy. The wind whispers outside, wet snowflakes tumbling to the ground, but the house is filled with warmth, with the fuzzy glow of candles and fairy lights, the dying whiffs of caramel muffins; it feels like comfort.

Ellie is asleep cuddled to his side, her long hair tickling his neck and her hand light on his chest. She looks so young like this, like she isn’t a woman with a life of her own already. On his other side Daniel is pressed up against him, but they’re nuzzling under Louis’ arm, the festive wreath sitting crookedly on their head now. Colin is snoring where he’s sprawled on the floor, a whining Hulk and a purring Tony curled up on his belly. Livie’s been out like a light for hours already, drooling over Louis’ jumper where she’s lying on his chest. Louis’ hand runs up and down her back in the same rhythm as his fingers card through Harry’s thinning hair; it feels like home.

Louis is already watching him when Harry looks up. His eyes, tonight a stormy grey not unlike that morning’s sky, look tired and small behind his glasses; lines flare out from their corners towards the greying hair at his temples. Harry lifts his hand from Daniel’s shoulder, lets his open palm rest on the side of Louis’ face. He runs his thumb over Louis’ cheekbone, touching the darkened skin under his eye gently, nudges his glasses to make him scrunch up his nose. He touches where he can feel the slightest ridges of Louis’ laughter lines; he sees Louis looking at himself in the mirror sometimes, pulling them out so the skin is smooth again, knows Louis doesn’t like them, but he does, loves how they deepen when Louis smiles, loves to see proof of the years they’ve spent together, how they’ve marked each other. Loves to see the happiness they’ve given each other etched on Louis’ face.

Louis nuzzles into his palm, kisses the heel of it. He glances at the clock on the wall opposite. “Merry Christmas, love,” he says softly.

“Merry Christmas, Lou,” Harry replies. His heart stutters still at how Louis’ smile lights up his entire face. He curls his fingers around the back of Louis’ neck, feels the silky strands there, and pulls Louis in, resting their foreheads together briefly before kissing him. He manages to jostle all the kids in the process and make them groan, but it’s worth it for the feeling of Louis smiling against his lips. “Love you,” he mumbles.

“Love you too.”

(“Gross,” Colin grumbles.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been really fun writing these little scenes every day and it's been a surprisingly difficult exercise sometimes. i'm going to have a hard time letting go of this 'verse, especially given that there is a lot more developed in my head than what made it into the actual story, so i might eventually write more for it.
> 
> if there's anything you are particularly interested in, hit me up on tumblr :)

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! ❤️


End file.
